Greatest freak out ever 10 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 10" from season, which aired on June 19, 2010. *Episode *Gallery *'Transcript' ---- *'Jack:' Okay, someone's, Stephen's MMA class told him he's not flexible enough so he started taking gymnastics. This is the second day, and, first day is pretty interesting so, let's see what goes on. *'Gymnastics Teacher: '''Leave your arms first getting... *'Stephen: 'No! Don't touch me! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen, Stephen, I'm gonna try your arms. *'Stephen: 'No, you trying to touch me. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Alright, alright. But listen to you, arms up, come on, now, straight down the middle. Come on, more, more, more. Be sure to point your feet. *'Stephen: 'Stop! Touching... me! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay then. Okay. *'Stephen: 'Okay? *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Sit the paddle. *'Stephen: 'Okay, you said okay, it's not. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay. Arms by your ears waiting, point your feet. Point, point, now, all I'm gonna do is pressing down a little bit. Here we go. Press down. Down... *'Stephen: 'Enough of that, enough! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen, okay. *'Stephen: 'No, enough! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Listen, we're gonna get go over here and use the walk. Come on. *'Stephen: 'Make him go away. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Hon. *'Jack: 'What? *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'You can't be in here. *'Jack: 'It's... *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'I'm sorry. *'Jack: 'It's, it's fine, I'm just watching. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Get in the living area and go over this doing area and what but we're really can't have be on here this before. *'Jack: 'It's, it's alright. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, hanging this stretch. *'Jack: 'Alright. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, stay. *'Stephen: 'Okay, it's stretch. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Come on, over here. Hey, this is really going to help you with your... the wrestling area into. *'Stephen: 'Yeah. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'This will help you. Okay, back up against the wall. Okay, all your gonna do is, put your arms flat on the floor, at a little bit. Here you go. I'm not gonna touch you. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, I know your not. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Now, spider up the wall. Walk... *'Stephen: 'Spider up the wall, that sounds so queer, that's not even funny. What are you talking about? *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Comes flat, all I want you to do is walk your feet, of the wall. There you go. Come on, push. Push hard, push. There ya go, push. Push harder. *'Stephen: 'Stop laughing! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Um, you really pretty good. There you go. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, I know. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'There you go. Just straight to get, excellent, now, start walking in your hands into the wall. Push hard, push, push, push, up taller. Taller, taller, taller, come on, Stephen, oh. Stephen, that was good. *'Stephen: 'No, it's gay! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen, it was really good. *'Stephen: 'No, this is the gayest thing I've ever done. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, look, your gonna really enjoyed it. Huh, I'm really in truly, I'm really, really, sorry, but really need to be in this room. *'Jack: 'Alright, alright. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay. *'Jack: 'Just... *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Alright. *'Jack: 'Just getting a couple minute. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, thank you. *'Jack: 'Alright. Yeah. *'Stephen: 'Always used be must for like, converted amazing. Oh, my god your so pain. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, come on over here. Okay, this is really going, this is the back handspring pattern. Go ahead and sit down. You can do it. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, I know I have to sit down. I know I can. I am confidence. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'I am not touched you. *'Stephen: 'Yeah. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'If I gotta close to the pit, so that I don't have to touch you. Here we go, arm straight out, fit in to it. *'Stephen: 'How be in to this? *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'The kids, bold fold, honey, your fine. There we go. *'Stephen: 'Oh. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'There ya go. You want it, Stephen. Here ya go. To bring it arms down and your gonna push off, and go all the way to back, keep your belly pushed up. Here we go, arms straight out, straight out, bring them down, and up, and up, push up, go, push, push, push, good job, Stephen! *'Stephen: 'OW! Freakin' thing landed on! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Oh. *'Jack: '(Laughing) *'Stephen: 'OW!!!!!!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'It's okay. *'Stephen: 'No, it's not okay it ways it ton! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'It's alright. *'Stephen: 'NO!!!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Okay, come out will try... *'Stephen: 'Get it off of me then! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Stephen. Come on. *'Stephen: 'NO!! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Honey. *'Stephen: 'I could possibly this thing on. *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Listen, you stop... *'Stephen: 'And make that fag go away! *'Gymnastics Teacher: 'Please, okay. Please. *'Jack: '(Laughing) * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''You have to get off... * '''Stephen: '''Saying to leave? * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''And be quiet to another time of point on. Come on. * '''Stephen: '''I don't care! * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''Come on out. * '''Stephen: '''NO!!!! * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''Stephen, come on out. * '''Stephen: '''I'M TRYING, what do you think I like being in here? * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''No. Now listen to more you spider the deeper you're going to get into it. You can't find it. * '''Stephen: '''NO!!!!! * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''You can't find it, just... * '''Stephen: '''Make him go away!! * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''Please, please, please, please, please. Stephen. You need to calm it down. * '''Stephen: '''NO!!!!!! * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''Stephen. * '''Stephen: '''NO!!!!!!!! * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''Stephen. * '''Stephen: '''NO!! * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''Stephen. Where's Stephen's parents? Guys. Guys, I can't do this. * '''Stephen: '''Shut up! * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''I can't do this. * '''Stephen: '''I CAN DO THIS. * '''Gymnastics Teacher: '''Come on. Come up. Stephen. Oh, I can't believe it. Come on. * '''Stephen: '''Take your gay, leotard and die! * '''Jack: '(Laughing) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season transcripts